A Note and a Small Grain of Hope
by Unknown Writer O.o
Summary: A one shot thing about how Max felt when Fang left her that note and when Dylan had fought her in that tree. Review and tell me what you think! My second fan fiction. Takes place in between FANG and ANGEL. Not a very good title. R&R!


**Just a little one shot thing I wrote when I was bored. This has nothing to do with my other story. I guess this means this is my second fan fiction. Lol I didn't realize my title rhymed until now. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

A Note and a Small Grain of Hope

I clutched the crumpled letter tightly in my hand as I held it against my heart. I lied on his bed hoping that somehow his strong warm arms would wrap around me once more. That he'd whisper in my ear that everything would be ok. Because everything was ok when I was with him.

But that never happened. It was just a crazy dream. Possibly a hallucination, but I wasn't delusional. I could tell the difference between the truth and lies. Real and false hope. It wasn't as easy as it seemed because in my life anything was possible.

The only thing that brought me back to reality was that note. That note held the truth and the lies. The failed promises and a promise I didn't expect he could fulfill.

Another thing was them. They would walk into my room to comfort me, but he never did. Which also helped me determine what was wishful thinking and what was true. Because if I needed comfort he would be the first one there. The one to actually calm me down. They could try, but they wouldn't succeed. There was just too much pain and too much hope. Maybe even too much longing and too much love.

I kept telling myself to get over it. Move on. It was all futile. I tried telling myself that pain is just a message, but that message couldn't reach the scar that ran deep inside my heart.

When I eventually had to get up I never made it across the room. I'd fall to the floor until Nudge or someone else came to check up on me. They told me I should go to my room knowing that every time I opened up my eyes everything reminded me of him. That was his closet. That was his dresser. This was his bed. I didn't want to leave though. I wanted to feel his warmth once more and the closest I could get was here in his room.

Eventually they called for help. I listened to what they had to say and mechanically I flew with them over to my mom's house. Flying used to always clear my mind. Make my thoughts make sense, but whenever the wind hit I felt the ghost of his wing's tip touching mine.

My mom and sister were more successful than they were. Only because it was my mom. I couldn't lie around like I did before. They wouldn't let me. So I left the house, went to the nearest tree, and clutched the last piece of him that I had to my heart once more.

Dylan was an annoyance. He was a bother. Yet somehow on that day, even though I wouldn't admit it, he had given me a small grain of hope. Maybe my world hadn't exactly ended. Maybe I could start over again. Rebuild myself to the strong, brave, powerful girl I once was. Maybe even better.

I could let him in or keep him out. It was my choice. My decision. He had given me hope when there wasn't any left. He had given me strength when I was weak. Maybe just maybe I'd be ok with him. Maybe just maybe everything would be ok again.

He may have brought me back. He may have wakened me up from my trance. But that note. The last piece of _him_ that I had. The last piece of remembrance of what was. Was still in my pocket. With that small grain of hope.

**Tell me what you think! I wrote this little one shot thing about how hurt Max was when Fang had left, how Dylan had brought her back to reality that day in the tree, and how all this created confusion for Max and now she doesn't know who to choose. I know in the story, ANGEL, it said Max lied in her own bed the whole time, but I didn't know that when I was writing this and I don't really want to change it, so lets just say she stayed in Fang's room because that's where she found the note anyway right? Anyway review please!**


End file.
